


Let's Make This Last Forever (Forever and Ever)

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Date, Fluff, Follower Request, High School AU, Luke adopts Rey, Modern AU, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe Dameron feels pretty nervous going to pick up Rey Skywalker for their first date.If only he can survive meeting her dad, he thinks the rest of the night will go pretty smoothly.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Let's Make This Last Forever (Forever and Ever)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be my fourth or fifth official Damerey HS AU - this one's a lot less angsty than most of my HS AUs because Luke adopted Rey and now she's happy and safe!
> 
>  **Warning** Reference to a loved one dying in a car crash/drinking and driving

Poe parked his truck outside the little one-level at the edge of town. As he walked up the front path, he noticed a collection of lawn gnomes that were painted white and blue and looked fairly robotic. Grinning through his nerves, he walked up the steps and knocked, a vague resemblance of “shave and a haircut.”

Only mildly hating himself, Poe took a step back and waited for the door to open. When it did, a pair of bright blue eyes peered out. “Who is it?” A gruff voice asked. Poe could make out the shape of a gnarly grey beard.

“Um, Poe Dameron. Sir?” Poe hoped the crack in his voice wasn’t too noticeable. “I’m here to pick up Rey Skywalker.”

“Rey Skywalker. Hmmm. No one’s mentioned that name around these parts for years.” The door swung open fully, and the man frowned at him behind the screen door, rubbing his beard with a robotic prosthetic.

“Uhm. Really?” Poe’s face felt like it was on fire, and he dug out his phone. “1977 Ahch-To Ave?” He leaned back to see the numbers of the house. “Isn’t … isn’t that this address, sir?”

“It is,” the man agreed solemnly. He sighed and put a hand to the screen door, his eyes downcast, his face grim. “And a Rey Skywalker did _live_ here … many years ago.”

Poe’s stomach twisted. “What?”

“She died. Thirty years ago.”

“Uhm.” Poe’s mind reeled — _what was happening? What on earth —_

“Luke!” A familiar voice shrieked. Poe looked up, his body flooding with relief, to see Rey sprint from the back of the house, a massive sheepdog at her heels. “Ohhhhh, you’re the worst! Leave Poe alone!”

Luke burst out laughing, wheezing really, clutching his side. “Hooo that was too good!!”

“Uh,” Poe smiled at Rey, whose face was the color of a fire hydrant as she crammed a pair of boots on. “You must be Rey’s dad.”

“I am, I am.” Luke grinned and pushed the screen door open. “And you must be the young fellow that’s had my Rey so excited all weekend.”

“Luke!” Rey hissed, hands on her hips.

“Nice to meet you.” Luke shook Poe’s hand heartily and smiled at him — Poe tried to match the expression but found that his nerves had come screaming back. “What are you two getting up to?”

“Nothing!” Rey snapped, grabbing her coat.

“We’re going to a movie, sir.” Poe rubbed his neck when Luke turned his perturbingly blue eyes on him. “Emma, at 7:20. Dinner before hand, probably at the Cantina.”

“Do you drink, Mr. Dameron?”

“Luke!”

“No sir,” Poe shook his head, shifting his feet as a lump rose in his throat. “Never. A drunk driver, um, killed my mom five years ago. I’d never—“

“Shara Bey,” Luke said, stilling. Rey had a hand pressed to her forehead, and she looked like she wanted to run or throw her arms around him (and Poe hoped she followed through on that instinct later, if only because he liked hugs).

“You knew my mom?”

“I did.” Luke’s gaze was still assessing, but in a different way now. “She was a great pilot. Even better woman.”

“Yes sir.” Poe’s stomach hurt. They were all quiet for a moment.

“You two have fun.” He waved a hand. “Don’t let an old man’s memories get in the way of a nice night. Text me if your plans change, and have a good time, kid.”

“Thanks, Luke.” Rey half charged to the door where Poe was still frozen, but at the last second changed trajectory to kiss Luke on the cheek. He gruffled slightly but looked pleased, and then Rey grabbed Poe’s hand and dragged him out the door.

Rey let her breath out all at once after the door closed, and they were walking to the truck. “So that’s Luke,” she said.

“That’s Luke.” Poe rubbed his thumb over Rey’s knuckles.

“I hope he didn’t bother you with all the —“ she grew quiet again.

“Not at all. It was good of him to ask, I’m glad he wants you to be safe.” Poe scooted in front of Rey to open her car door; she paused for a long time, her eyes on his, and his heart rate picked up — was she going to kiss him? Here? Now? — before she smiled and climbed into the truck.

Smiling, Poe closed the door carefully after her and tossed his keys in the air, catching them as he hopped off the curb towards the driver side.

Plenty of time for all that later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a little fill for a follower request as part of my 1000 follower tumblr celebration!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
